


A Long Road

by crowleyscuddlebuddy



Series: "It's all very West Side Story" [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyscuddlebuddy/pseuds/crowleyscuddlebuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you were a King up there on your own throne, would you be wise enough to let me go?" ("Hunter", Dido)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Road

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 8 - the most unlikely characters find a happy ending.

_“It’s a draw, then?”_

Those were the last words Castiel heard before all hell broke loose. His unconscious form turned and twisted resting on the leather couch. The scene of the ground caving beneath his feet replayed over and over again drawing out a whimper from his dry lips.

“Shh. You’re alright.” Said a husky, accented voice.

Cas opened his eyes at the feel of knuckles stroking his cheek soothingly. _Crowley._

“You’re safe. ”

“What happened…?” he inquired to the casually dressed demon. Instead of the long dramatic coat over a suit, the King of Hell favored today a simple black sweather and comfortable pants.

“It’s over. The tablets, the prophets, the angels—save for the present company, of course. They’re all gone. Good riddance, if you ask me.” Crowley took a sip of his drink and peered at the wounded angel over the top of the glass.

“You saved me.” Castiel whispered.

Memories of the hellmouth opening under their feet, seconds after him and Crowley had agreed they’d reached a draw flooded him.

“Oh, please. Don’t be so dramatic. Consider it a lift.”

“A lift.” Cas echoed as he slowly managed to sit up and take in his surroundings.

They were in an old but well preserved house, with stonewalls and a wooden floor. Castiel stood up, gravitating towards the cold morning light entering through a big window. From there, he could see the house was located in a ranch of sorts. The green seemed to go on forever before meeting mountains far away, in the horizon. Near the house, there were horses protected by fences.

“Where is this place?” Cas inquired, eyes big as sauces taking in the view.

“Scotland. More specifically: middle of nowhere. Charming, isn’t it?” came the reply close to his ear. Cas had to stop himself from jumping. He hadn’t realized the demon had come to stand so close. He glanced at him warily and was met with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. “Drink? It’s been ages, hasn’t it? We should catch up.”

Cas watched him go get the beverages. “Why am I here, Crowley?”

“Because I want you here, of course.” He answered smoothly and motioned for Cas to sit on the couch. “Relax. We’re alone.” As thought that was a soothing fact.

He came to sit beside the angel, a moment later, and Cas felt his breath catch at his nearness. _It hadn’t been ages._ But sometimes it felt like it. The hairs on his arms stood up and Castiel gulped a good portion of the drink that had been put on his hand, trying to get a hold of himself. It was unnerving how his body responded to the Crowley's. He jumped at the feel of the hand the reached down to stroke his thigh. That drew a laugh from the demon who didn’t try to do it again.

“I don’t remember you being this jumpy.” He observed, eyeing Cas with amusement.

“I don’t understand what this is. Far too much has happened, Crowley. We can’t possibly go back --”

“No, but we can move forward.”

Cas stared at him for a full minute. “You’re serious.”

“Of course, I’m serious.” Crowley said, easily, but Cas could tell his smile was guarded. “So, we crashed and burned spectacularly as business partners. Even you have to admit when it came to…personal matters, we were good together. We were more than good. Good enough that I’m willing to give it another go, anyway.” He went on. “What we had before was messy. We didn’t know where work ended and the playing part begun. Let’s draw some boundaries, dearest. No shop talk. None. This partnership is to be strictly about pleasure.”

Castiel stared at his hands trying to take it all in, his mind racing. “And if I refuse?”

“You walk away from me, then you walk away from me.” Crowley stood up and walked around the room, putting his back to Cas. “And we’re done. For good.”

“Fair enough.” The reply was said close to Crowley’s ear. He turned around and was met with an armful of hot, needy, overly eager angel kissing him. That went on for a while, until Crowley forced himself to pull away. “Slow down, darling. There's no rush.”

Crowley kissed away the shy look that overcame the angel’s flushed face, picked up his hands and lead him back to the couch. They held each other for a while, trying to keep their kisses brief but as they inevitably got heated. Crowley realized he wasn’t alone in missing this. With a snap of his fingers he relocated them to the master bedroom.

To Cas’ surprised look, he replied: “If I’m going to be fighting off your advances all night, ‘might as well be comfortable.”

“Or you can stop fighting off my advances.” Cas suggested slightly peevish, looking up at him and holding his gaze. He slid his hands under the smooth fabric of the sweater Crowley wore and stroked the warm skin of his back encouragingly.

The same guarded look from before was taking place in Crowley’s features and Cas could read everything there. Everything that had brought them here. The intrigued glances they’d shared across from Bobby’s room, back when the Apocalypse was their biggest concern. Two kindred spirits tentatively recognizing each other without knowing how to reach out. Then, their meeting at Lisa Braeden’s backyard because it wasn’t over with Lucifer’s ass being locked back on the cage. No. They still had to try and do something amazing together.

They had failed spectacularly.

Then they proceeded to lose sight of themselves and what they had stood for. Free Will. Rising above their designated roles for a better way of life. Cas broke, soon after. Then Crowley did, in a much slower fashion, sure, but just as devastatingly, nonetheless. Letting himself be blinded by the promises of power in Purgatory and the Tablets.

Only to rise again. The two of them. Better.

And together.

Crowley’s fingers threaded through Cas thick hair and he held the angel tightly as he kissed him fiercely. Their clothes were ripped away from each other’s bodies soon after and as Crowley reached down to get the angel ready for him, pressing a finger slowly into him and feeling the tight fit of his heat, he was brought back the first  time he did that. He had taken Castiel’s virginity at the top of his study’s desk at his safehouse, in London. The angel’s vessel had been overly excitable and responsive to Crowley’s clever touches like anyone he had been with, but he had refused to give Crowley an inch and they’d traded barbed insults through out the whole thing. Until the pleasure had gotten too great they’d silently called truce and Crowley was left wondering who was fucking whom, after all, as he came, milked by the hungry snap of Cas’ hips.

Back to present, the angel was shuddering underneath him, spilling hotly against Crowley’s stomach. He tried keep up his relentless pace through the contractions all around his cock, because it was a matter of pride at this point. They weren’t even ten minutes in and losing it completely.  A billion year old angel and several centuries year old King of Hell fucking sloppily like teenagers and—oh! Crowley buried his face on Castiel’s neck as his orgasm crashed through him.

 “Been a while, love?” Crowley purred, a moment later, staring dazedly at the ceiling, trying to rescue the last of his dignity.

“Ages, it seems.” Was the sweet reply and what if Crowley was completely useless when under the gaze of those big blue eyes? He had to reach for Cas and kiss him breathless after that. He just had to.

 


End file.
